femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Tartara (Thundercats)
Queen Tartara is a villainess in the animated tv series ‘Thundercats.’ She is the titular villainess in the 1985 episode ‘The Crystal Queen’ (Season one episode twenty-three.). Queen Tartara was voiced by Lynne Lipton. Tartara is the spoiled, vain, selfish and greedy queen of the crystal kingdo. She kidnaps the rare and beautiful Arietta bird so she can hear its lovely singing all to herself. Queen Tartara first appears when Lion-O and Panthro are on patrol. Her sky ship speeds above them so fast they cannot make out what it is! Lion-O sees it again and goes to the village of the robotic bears to find out what it is. They tell him that it is Queen Tartara and she wants to kidnap the Arietta bird. Then, the Arietta bird comes to the village. The ship dives down to catch it but it escapes; they try a second time and her goons catch it and fly off. The wicked villainous laughs as now the bird is all hers. Lion-O manages to grab on to the bottom of the sky sled. When they reach the crystal kingdom Lion-O is knocked off by her henchman and sent down a mountain, where he scuffles with some more henchman. Her sky sled is let into her palace. Later, Lion-O sneaks into her treasure room to find the bird, and comes across some weird statues encased in ice. He spots the Queen and her guards near a cage holding the bird. Angry that the bird will not sing to her, Tartara attempts to kill it and de-feather it so she can ‘enhance her beauty‘ with a head-dress. Enraged, Lion-O leaps out and stops her. A shocked Tartara reveals that her guards are blindfolded so they cannot see her treasure and that anyone who does except her will become living statues, trapped in the treasury forever. She then uses her ice powers to freeze Lion-O and walks out of her treasure room triumphantly, apparently forgetting to kill the bird. Later, Snarf (a talking animalistic creature in the show for comic relief) sneaks into the treasure room, frees the Arietta bird and uses it’s high pitched singing to free Lion-O from the ice. However, Tartara hears the noise from her bedroom and makes her way down. Her hair, previously kept under a hat, is revealed to be blonde and she wears a nightie. The angry queen confronts then and calls her guards; Lion-O responds by setting the distress signal for Panthro to spot. She once again tries to freeze the hero, but he stops the wicked beauty by letting out sparks from his sword. Her guards arrive and Snarf and Lion-O wonder how to escape, but luckily Panthro appears in his tank, smashes through a wall and escapes. The Arietta bird escapes and she and her guard presumably die when her palace crumbles. Lynne Lipton also voiced Ta-she in the episode of Thundercats ‘the doomgaze’ (see page Ta-she) Gallery queen-tartara-thundercats-40.4.jpg 4tartara.jpg 5tartara.jpg Category:1980s Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Queen Category:Tyrant Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Attempted Murder Category:Incapacitator Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Kidnapper Category:Boss Category:Rich Category:Lingerie Category:Fur Category:Evil Laugh Category:Neutral Evil